marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Cecil (Hacker) (Earth-616)
When Gwen contacted Doctor Strange to help her magically adapt the Prime Marvel Universe to her presence, as she was an being from another reality, thus she didn't have any kind of documentation to certify her existence, she also requested Strange to help her find a way to speak to Cecil. Strange enchanted Cecil's skull, allowing his ghost to manifest in the world of the living. He was first summoned by Gwen to help her fight her boss. Cecil continued supporting Gwenpool as she became the new head of the organization following M.O.D.O.K.'s defeat. He bonded particularly with one of their teammates, the occult expert Terrible Eye. While Cecil's confrontation with Vincent Doonan was unsuccessful because the Doombot's body was ghost-proof, he later helped Gwen rescue the rest of the M.O.D.O.K. team and defeat the Teuthidans, at the expense of the M.O.D.O.K. mobile base. The team decided to disband, and Cecil took the cue to revisit his family. It went worse than expected, with the family feeling the ghost was an unholy abomination and trying to exorcise Cecil. Upon his reunion with Gwen, Cecil was brought to Terrible Eye to see if he could get a tangible body again. Sarah discovered an artifact that could help him, a gem discovered by Dwarves, and made a bathtub portal to a mobile door that would lead to it - said door being the Hell Charger's trunk. In the Dwarves' Hollywood mansion, Cecil recognized the gem and touched it, but wound up trapped inside the crystal. Hearing the police coming, Ghost Rider caught the gem, locked it in the trunk and drove back home. There, the spirit of Morrow tried to convince Cecil that the retribution for the wrongful death was not yet fulfilled - he had not exacted vengeance to the person that was truly at fault, Gwen Poole. However, Cecil resisted Morrow's influence. After tracking down the Hell Charger, Gwenpool recovered the gem containing Cecil's soul. It was unfortunately the snatched from her hands by a group of dwarves, who took the gem to the Port of Los Angeles, where their peers intended to use it for a ritual of body-transferral with a mindless Norse monster. Gwenpool, Ghost Rider and Hawkeye caught up with the dwarves, who let loose the monster in an attempt to get rid of the heroes. Gwen recovered the gem, and Cecil convinced her to incrust it into the beast, transferring Cecil's soul into the monster's body. Now in possession of a physical body, Cecil threatened the dwarves into leaving Earth. | Powers = Cecil appears to no longer possess any super-powers besides the natural abilities of the Norse beast whose body he currently inhabits. Formerly, he possessed the following abilities: Specter: As a ghost, Cecil possesses the following abilities: *'Intangibility:' Lacking a body prevents Cecil from interacting with the physical world. He can't grab objects or be grabbed by people. *'Levitation:' While Cecil's ghost appears mostly as if he's standing, he has demonstrated the ability to levitate while phasing through walls. *'Invisibility:' Cecil is capable of making himself invisible to the human eye. *'Ghost Hacking:' A combination of Cecil's expertise in technology and his condition as a phantom, "ghost hacking," as Gwenpool calls it, is Cecil's ability to directly enter into pieces of technology and override them. | Abilities = Expert Hacker: Cecil was notoriously proficient in technology and computer hacking. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Magic | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * According to Doctor Strange, Cecil's presence as a ghost was possible due to the unfair circumstances of his demise. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Computer Hacking Skills Category:Psionic Entities Category:Intangibility Category:Flight Category:Invisibility Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Consciousness Transferred